Volloz
Volloz was the former Makuta of Kuhaha Nui, rouge member of the Brotherhood, and a former member of the Huna Rode (or, "Concealed Truth." in Matoran). History Like his brethren, Volloz was created at the Antidermis Pool in the southern regions of the Matoran Universe by Mata Nui. He and the rest of them were tasked with creating flora and fauna for their world. TBW Abilities and Traits Like many Makuta, Volloz was a prideful individual that was convinced that he was among the most powerful beings of his world. After seeing the effects of the Great Disruption, he concluded that Mata Nui had turned a blind eye to the world and developed a hatred of him. This hatred was extended to Toa, who he considered "abandoned toys of a deserter" and viewed them as incapable of bringing order. He would consider the notion of a Makuta needing a team of them to protect himself a disgrace. He would later develop negative notions towards Makuta Teridax. After his takeover of the Brotherhood, he questioned why he didn't bother to sway Miserix to his viewpoints instead of just overthrowing him. As time marched on, he correctly concluded that Teridax only sought power for himself, and not order. This distrust of him was why he joined the Huna Rode. Like the rest of his kind, he was capable of creating Rahi wih the right resources. Unlike most of them, he was willing to experiment with other fields as well. He was known to manufacture Matoran on his assigned island and spent much of his time studying and creating Kanohi Masks. He was also ambitious enough to attempt to create a sapient race, both to test his own skills and to spite Mata Nui. As a Makuta, he had access to all 42 Rahkshi powers and was capable of creating the beasts and their Kraata pilots. He could shapeshift, though taking on forms larger than his present one required him to absorb matter and/or energy. This could be done by generating a Shadow Hand and dragging any solid target into his essence. If a living being were to be successfully absorbed, he would gain access to their memories and knowledge. Mask and Tools While his primary Kanohi is currently unknown, he was known for being a practitioner in art of Mask Making. He was rumored to possess a collection of rare Kanohi, including Elemental ones. It can be theorized that he rotated them based on mood and the assignment he's given. The same rule applies to tools and weapons. Appearances * TBW Trivia * The name of his assigned island- Kuwaha Nui- is derived from kūwaha, the Maori word for "Door, entry, and gateway". * A possible leitmotif or theme for him is Down to Earth by Celldweller. * His current name was picked form several others after using a name generator. One of the other possible choices he was considering was "Cerbus", but that was given to another character instead. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Former Makuta